


I'm Hungry

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: In Mordor, Sam helps the exhausted Frodo by offering him lembas.





	

Within sight of Mount Doom, Sam tries to help the increasingly exhausted Frodo by offering him lembas. 


End file.
